starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ashla Starscape
Ashla was a Je'daii Ranger of the Je'daii Order during the force wars. Towards the end the Je'daii Order which stood for balance was all but destroyed, in its place were two corrupted orders of the Light and Dark side of the force. To somehow help the Je'daii order survive a number of its remaining members sealed them selves in carbonite, Ashla being one of those few. Countless years later Ashla would be freed by Karra with the help of the Gate Keeper. She intends to revive the Je'daii Order. History Youth As a young girl Ashla was a willful, playful spirit. She proved to be very intelligent at the age of two, able to learn how to use simple devices by just watching her parents using them. She was also a problem solver where she would constantly find ways to escape her play room despite her parents best efforts, short of closing off the room completely. It was around when she was three that she first showed her affinity to the force by using it to escape the latest barrier set before her to keep her in her play room. Initiate When she turned four she was taken to the Great Je'daii Academy of Padawan Kesh. Where she was placed with other her age and start her basic education. While her willful and playful ways would get her into trouble at first, she would soon become more mildly tempered. Though her willfulness and playfulness would resurface as she got older, she would keep her self in check. Padawan A female sith Je'daii Master by the name of Milfe Ambcap would take notice of Ashla's promising start and would take her on as a Padawan. Ashla would learn a great deal from Master Ambcap during her years with her. Ashla would prove to be a very capable student and like always was a quick learner. The balance she cultivated in the force and herself made her strong. What surprised everyone was Ashla's strange inability to create a proper Force Blade. While others of her age group moved on, she was stuck as a Padawan till she could properly create her weapon. While her master wasn't disappointed in her, she had taught Ashla everything she could and so she would move on and take on another Padawan. Ashla would find her self separated from her master as she was teaching the new Padawan. Ashla didn't hold ill will against anyone but she did feel somewhat rejected. IT would be another year till she perfected her craft and created her Force blade, much to the excitement of her master. Ashla finally finished her trials and was ready to move on to the rank of Journeyer. Journeyer Once she finally managed to create her sword, Ashla devoted herself to mastering it, and so chose to train in the Je'daii martial skills. Though she would "take a minor" in continuing her crafting skills. She spend the next few years traveling to the Great temples to learn everything should could in those fields of study. It was then that the murmurs of supposed secret sects of followers of just the Light and Dark side of the force reached her ears. From what she heard she thought of them as nonsense, taking only the teachings they liked from the Je'daii order they sounded hypocritical and even deranged. Ashla would have nothing to do with them. But she would soon be forced to have to deal with them... Ranger Ashla became a ranger around the time the Force wars started. Both the sects from with in the Je'daii Order proved to be larger then everyone first thought. The esculation of the war would often force remainder members of the once strong Je'daii Order to choose a side. Ashla remained true to her belief of Balance and would fight on behalf of the Je'daii order with hope to restore true Balance. The war tore Tython apart and the original Je'daii Order was all but gone. Ashla and a few others refused to take a side and instead decided to encase them selves in carbonite with hope that one day they will be freed to rebuild the Je'daii Order. Lady of Stone Ashla would never know how she came to be taken from Tython, or how many years had past, but her first sense of awareness was when some dark sider managed to siphon force energy from her. There was little she could do to resist and the ritual this person performed nearly killed her and sent her back into a deep slumber. It would be untold years till she was once again abused but this time by a force user of the light side. Seemed the light sider felt Ashla in the force and wanted to learn more. Ashla, not understanding what he was doing and fearful of what had happened to her before lashed out at the light sider, attacking his mind. When she realized his true intentions it was too late, the light sider was killed and the "statue" that killed him was deemed a dark side artifact and sealed away. Ashla once again returned to her slumber. This would go on and on, Ashla being used for one thing or another. Never anyone realizing she was more then some sort of Force imbued statue. During these times she probed the minds of her abusers, seeking knowledge of how much time has really passed or what events have passed in the galaxy. She learned a great deal of how the so called "Jedi" evolved and about the "Sith". Ashla couldn't help but feel sorry that the once great Sith would forever be known as monsters. She could almost feel the woes of her master ripple through the force... Yet more time passed and Ashla would find herself in the possession of the Society of Rhand. While she awaited what these dark siders had in store for her they were attacked, and for the first time since before being encased in carbonite Ashla felt a kindred spirit, someone who questioned the force, that thought it was more then just Light or Dark side, Karra. It was time for Ashla to make her move now. Renegades... Pirates and a Gate Keeper When all the fighting was over, Ashla contacted Karra promising to help her father, Slade, who was gravely injured in the battle. Due to her remaining aware for so long the contact she made weakened her greatly and put her back to sleep for a while. But she would soon regain awareness with the help of the Gate Keeper and also contact Karra again, this time in a more solid way. Karra would then free Ashla from her carbonite, though her recovery wasn't assured from being in there for so long. But again with the Gate Keepers help, and that of a ancient Rakata datacube device, would recover physically VERY quickly. Weapons wip Equipment wip Powers & Abilities wip